


Lost in Your Universe

by bbasketcase



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Hunk (Voltron), Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Pidge | Katie Holt, Angst, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), Galra!Keith, M/M, altean!lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbasketcase/pseuds/bbasketcase
Summary: "Prince Lance, meet Keith Kogane; 2nd Rank fight pilot for Marmora.""Uh-h, H-hi, I'm Plance, I-I mean K-klance, ugh, Lance! My name is Lance!""Nice to meet you Prince?"* This fanfiction may contain; mature language, yaoi (boyxboy), etc. If you are not fond of any of this, or the KLANCE ship, then this book may not be for you. I own none of the characters or the show, but I do claim the writing as my own *





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note// Hello, wonderful readers! Before you dive into this book, I just want to let you know that I am always open to ideas, and *friendly* criticism. I hope you enjoy my little novel on the most adorable #spacegays out there! Lovely reading!  
> <3 Addie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets news of a new opportunity, while Lance learns that his greatest enemy isn't as far away from him as he thought.

 

**Keith's POV//**

 

  
I brush the back of my hand along my forehead, wiping away the droplets of sweat neatly aligned on my pale purple skin. Panting, I place my hands firmly on top of my knees as I try to catch my breath. _One more level._ I say to myself, pushing my body to its maximum efforts.

I replace my feet into a more athletic stance, positioning myself for the upcoming battle. With my blade in hand I begin the new level, "Start **Training Level 98**." Immerging from the waxed flooring beneath me comes my next opponent. My robotic counterpart thrashes its two blades forcefully, cutting the shape between us in half. I snarl my teeth, locking my vision onto my enemy. "It's just _you_ and _me_." I toy with my blade before charging towards the droid, which officially started our battle.

I manage to swing my blade into the oncoming droid's side, cutting a deep gash into it's armor. A small electric shock makes the druid stutter for a mere second, allowing me to strike at it's abdomen.

"Ahg!" I howl in pain as I feel it's metallic blade slice through my shoulder, nearly missing my collarbone. I stumble backwards in pain but am able to regain my balance just before the droid stroke again. "Your gonna have to do better than that!" I shout towards my deaf counterpart, stabbing him in the ribs with my blade causing it to stutter again.

I think I celebrated to early though. Just as I pull my knife from the robot's armor, it's arm nails me right in the jawbone causing me to fly across the floor batted and bruised. I lay on the cold rubbing my jaw. 

_**10...9...8.** _

_**6...5...4.** _

**"3...2...1. DEFEAT. Train Again?"** The training system repeats loudly (loud enough that the own base could probably hear it). I stand up shakily, retracting my blade back to its smaller form. I brush through my raven hair with one hand, panting.

"Train Aga-" I whip my head around as I get cut off.

"Shut down Training System," a deep voice belonging to Body Guard Antok echoes through the training room as everything shuts off. "Pilot Kogane, you are needed by Commander Kolivan in the control room, immediately." He says emotionlessly before walking out of view.

My purple skin melts from my body, revealing my hidden pale white skin. "Yes, sir." I place my knife into its respected place in my satchel and head out of the training room, worried.

 

**. . . . . . . . .**

 

"Commander Kolivan," I begin as I place one knee to the ground respectfully, "you wished to see me?" I slowly stand up to face my commander in a worried fashion. Commander Kolivan is one of the hardest members of the Blade to read. His face is emotionless, even without his mask on, and his voice is deep and hollow. The last time Kolivan asked to see someone as a month ago, and we haven't seen the guy sense - or so I've be told.

"Keith Kogane," he says sternly making my heart skip a beat, "You have been assigned to Base 5E on Planet Altea, just a day away as the Body Guard for King Alfor and his royal line. Lieutenant Thace has order that you arrive in Altea tomorrow more at noon." _Body Guard? King Alfor? Altea?_   But I'm a Fighter Pilot, not a Body Guard! Before I can ask any questions, Kolivan walks out of the control room towards his living courters. "And, Kogane, I would get to packing because you leave in less than two hours."

I stand in the control room alone, paralyzed by the news my Commander has given me. Confused isn't even able to explain what I am feeling right not.

 

**. . . . . . . . .**

 

 **Lance's POV//**

 

I lay in my warm bed peacefully, dreaming of the Altean flowers blanketing the rolling hills of my home. Oh, the sweet aroma they give off floods me with the many memories of when I was little. It was my sister, Princess Allura's and my secret hide out. Oh, how I miss those carefree days, I would do anything to relive them for just a tick. My memories are cut short as I hear someone's banging fist upon my bedroom door.

"Prince Lance, your Father would like to have a word with you, sir."

 _Ugh!_ I turn onto my stomach and plant my face in my pile of pillows. All I ask for is some beauty rest, but _nooo!_ I sleepily open my right eye and glass at my alarm; 6:45AM. "Ugg, it's to early!" I protest to my pillows. I turn back onto my back and rub the sleep from my eyes. I groggily get up from my cozy bed and slip on my robe & slippers that are inspired by the lion I wish to pilot one day; Mama Blue.

 

I reach the great hall to find my family waiting impatiently for me. "About damn time you show up, Lance. We've been waiting for over an hour for your sleepy ass to get up!" Allura protests holding her arms out and towards the ceiling. My Father bumps my sister's head silencing her profanity.

I roll my eyes as I plop into my chair, "Shut up, Allura." I say sticking my tongue out at her, which she then returns with the a good old #1.

"Children please, stop your bickering," my Father, King Alfor begins, "now, the reason why I have called you two here is because I wanted to inform you that there will be a few _minor_ changes happening around the castle."

I stop my Father before he can continue, "Woah, slow down Father, changes? Is this about Zarkon and how he has starting to defeat planets in our solar system?" Father gives me a confused look, as if asking me with his eyes on how I new that information. Okay, okay, I _might_ have 'overheard' Coran talking to the leader of the Paladins about Zarkon's plans for us.

I probably shouldn't have said that in front of my sister, I could see her fear and anger building up in her eyes. "F-father, is this true? Is Zarkon c-coming?" Allura stuttered as he covered her mouth in shock. _Yay, probably not he greatest idea..._

"Yes, daughter, but don't you worry. Our Paladin's are close to defeating Zarkon. But, just to be safe, I have in listed a large regiment of our allies' soldiers; the Blade of Marmora. With that said, you each will be assigned a body guard that will be with you at all times," King Alfor pauses allowing us to talk in news, "along with the regiment, there will be new curfew for everyone on Altea, along with some other regulations that will be in place starting tomorrow morning."

Allura and I sit in silence, confused, and worried. The Blade of Marmora? But, aren't they a group of _Galra?_ Zarkon's empire is full of blood-thirsty Galra ... how can we trust our so called 'allies'? "B-but Father, their Galra, how can we trust them?!" I almost yell in fear.

My Father slowly kneels down on one knee, placing a hand on my shoulder, "Son, the Blade of Marmora have been fight Zarkon from the very beginning, _they_ are the reason we are still here, _they_ are the reason we have Voltron. I wouldn't put my children and people in anymore danger, you can trust them Lance." Father says solely as looks into my eyes. I nod my head signaling that I understand. He gives me is warm smile before standing up and heading out of the room, leaving just Allura and I to think.

I look over at my sister to see her head lowered. She fiddles with her hands when she's nervous. I don't blame her, things are going to be changing, whether we like it or not. It's for our own good. 

 

**. . . . . . . . .**

 

**Keith's POV//**

 

I stand in the large loading dock of our base, clutching my few valuables with white knuckles. I still am having a hard time understanding why Kolivan chose me, of _all_ people, **me** to be a body guard for our allies' royal family. I am a pilot, not a body guard. Although, not to brag or anything, but I do have the skills to be a great body guard. But _no,_ I am a 2nd Rank pilot, a Voltron pilot in training - not a dumb body guard in training.

I suddenly escape my jumbled thoughts as someone bumps right into me. "Sorry there," a voice calls from behind me. I turn and cox my head to see a tall, muscular, statured soldier sheepishly smiling down at me, "um, is this regiment 5E?" 

I laugh under my breath a bit before answering, "Uh, yay?"

The soldier gives a long sigh of relief as he brushes through is hair, "Thank god, I thought I was going to miss departure! Commander would have had my throat! Haha," he begins, brushing away the sweat that was accumulating on his pale skin. "The name's Shiro." 

I watch his left hand reach out for me to take it, but I hesitate as I realize what it is, "Kogane, the names Keith Kogane." I give him a small smile as I shake his metallic hand. "You're not Galra are you?" 

Shiro quickly releases my hand, I can almost hear his heart skip a beat, "Um, uh..." he begins as he scratches the back of his neck. I give him my famous one eyebrow as he tries to find the right words, "uh, no...No I'm not. I am Altean, but I have Galra blood in my family line, which allowed me to awaken my blade." Shiro proudly displays his blade like I've never seen one before. _I didn't know you could be part Galra to awaken the blade._

"Cool man," I pause, "so, what have you been assigned to at 5E? I'm one of the Royal Families Body Guards, yippy!" I say sarcastically.

"No way, Keith! I've been assigned as the families guard too!" Shiro exclaims with a smile, playfully punching my shoulder.

I open my mouth to reply but am cut off by the sound of the comm in the loading dock, "Regiment 5E ready to load."

 

**. . . . . . . . .**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note// I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope to have the next one out this week, but until then let me know what you think so far! Thank you for reading, I appreciate all the comments, likes, and votes from all of you!  
> <3 Addie  
> Word Count: 1735


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is still having a hard time realizing that the BoM are on there way, while Keith makes a new friend.

**Lance's POV//**

 

I stand in the warm shower scrubbing my thick, curly white hair reviewing my Father's news from earlier today. I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that there will be Galra soldiers living in our castle amongst us.

How are we supposed to 'trust them' if their race is out to slit our throats?! _UGH!_ And then the fact that we have bodyguards that will be at our sides at 'all times' is quiznaking stupid. I don't need a stupid Galra to keep me safe, I'm 18, I can fend more my damn self!

As I start to dry my damp hair with one of my many silk bath towel's I notice a small knock on my door. "Prince Lance, your lunch is ready." A small voice calls from the hallway.

I finish drying my hair before I throw on my normal, everyday garments. I honestly hate how we have to wear the same goddamn clothing _every_ ** _single day_**. Can't I just wear some earthly sweatpants once in a while?! I walk towards my mirror that is leaned up against my wall and slick back my thick hair. "Looking good, sexy." I say as I snap my famous finger guns at my mirrored self.

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

"Hey Hunk," I wave to the cook; my best buddy -for real.

Hunk looks up from the row of plates he was setting out and gives me a huge grin, "Hey Lan-Prince Lance!"

"Dude, for the thousandth time, your my best bud, you don't need to address me as 'Prince' all the time." I say, finger quoting my royal title. To be honest, I hate being called 'Prince', its just something that has always bugged me. Although, I do love living the royal life, I could go a day with everyone calling me 'Lance' just Lance.

"OH, s-sorry dude! Its just so natural, ya know?" Hunk says as he scratches his neck nervously.

I pat him on the back in acknowledgement as I walk to my regular set at the dinning table, the first seat from the head. Hunk rushes over to my seat before I can sit down and pulls it out for me. "Yay know, you seriously don't have to do that for me...like seriously,  _don't."_

"I know, it's just so normal, I guess?" Hunk replies as he places the elegant lunch he's prepared in front of my hungry eyes. He gives me a small smile before he sits down and dishes up a plate for himself. "So," Hunk begins as he takes a bite of his lunch, "have you heard the news about-"

"About the Blade of Marmora and their soldiers? Yes, I just heard from my Father this morning." I cut him off before I take my third bite of lunch. "I think its so fucking stupid that my Father has agreed to let **Galra** soldiers into our castle to 'protect' us." I pause for a quick moment to take another mouth full, and continue while chewing, "and _then,_ Father assigns us 'bodyguards' that will be with us where ever the quiznak we go!" I finish ranting to Hunk about how fucked up we are going to be just as my older sister walks into the dinning hall.

"Hey Hunk," Allura waves with a cheerful smile. "Sorry I'm late, I was finishing up system checks with Coran." She reaches her chair as Hunk pulls it out for her. She kindly excepts the gesture, gracefully sitting down. "Thank you, Hunk." Allura gives him another sweet smile as he places her lunch in front of her.

"So, I already asked your brother his opinion but,  how do you feel about the arrival of the Blade of Marmora, Allura?" Hunk asks as he finishes up his lunch, rubbing his tummy.

She gives a short sigh before answer Hunk's question, "To be honest, I have mixed emotions," she begins looking down at her place, twirling her spoon at her untouched food. "Sure, it would nice to see some new faces around the castle...but, I'm also scared that they may end up turning their backs on us, ya know?" Allura sighs again as she takes a small spoonful of food.

I guess it would be nice to meet some new people, and possibly make new friends. But, again, who knows what these people's intentions are. Do they serious want to 'protect us', or are they just like the rest of that beastly species? I look down at my plate and push it aside. I am to irritated, and confused to eat.

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

**Keith's POV//**

 

I lean my head against my arm as I look out towards the vast nothingness of space through the glass window. I never really noticed how large space was, and how far apart each planet was from the other. I guess when the only thing you've ever learned to know is a small base in the middle of nowhere, it can effect the way you see the rest of the universe. I sigh as I think about where I am heading.

 _A new world, new people, a new role._ It's just to much. I've never went outside the base walls, and now I have to learn a new planet, not including a **huge** castle, like the back of my hand? Along with that, I am going to have to _meet_ new people. Let's just say that I am not the most socially gifted person out there. OH YEAH, plus I have to be a spoiled, brat's (more like 'rat') bodyguard? I can't just give up all that training I've gone through to get where I am today to be somebody's guard.

A cold hand touches my shoulder, breaking me from my thoughts, "Hey man, whatcha thingin about?" Shiro stands behind me, look at the same vast universe. 

"Mmh, nothing much, other than the fact that I am throwing away _everything_ that I have worked for, for some dumbass royalty." I say as I flatten my ears against my head. "Shiro, you don't understand how _close_ I was to being able to fly with the Paladins of Voltron. I _was_ so close, man." I huff out a sigh and lower my head.

Shiro gives me a solemn 'dad' like look, "I understand Keith, but who knows, maybe this new opportunity will change your life for the better. Maybe, you and I will meet some hot Altean babes when were there, and fall madly in love with them." Shiro gives he a nudge with his shoulder, making him and myself  laugh a little.

"Yay, because finding a hot babe is way better than being one of the most respected pilots in the known universe," I give him a glare before looking back out the window. "This is a little of topic but, did you live on planet Altea before you where part of the Blade?"

I think I catch Shiro a little of guard with my question because he took a tick to answer, "Yes, I did live on Altea before coming to the base, but I was shipped to the Blade when I was only five years old. I don't really remember why my parents sent me away, my past is really only a blur, but I am glad it did. I guess that's why I am a little excited to be transferred to base 5E, I get to revisit Altea for the first time since I was little." He looks down at me and smiles a bit, before looking back out the window.

"Do you hope you find your guardians there?" I hesitantly ask as I look up at him, examining the cut across the bridge of his nose I never noticed.

As a Galra, you never got to know your guardians or parents, its said that it would help strengthen the young. I guess that's the main reason why I felt uncomfortable with asking that certain question.

"Um, well, it would be great to see my Mother and Father again, but its not one of my goals for when we get there," Shiro takes a seat next to me, "Um, Keith? If you don't mind me asking, but, do Galras ever get to meet there parents?" 

"No." I say sadly as I look at my hands. "We don't get the luxury. As a child we were told that it would make us a stronger warrior if we lived without knowing our true parents. I guess meeting then would potentially weaken us."

I think Shiro felt a little uncomfortable and sorry for me because there was a large void of silence between us.  Thoughts started to creep through my mind, and memories of my childhood start to come back to me. The lonely, cold nights. The bedtime stories that no one dared to read to me. It was kind of sad now that I think about it. Maybe, that's why I have never felt the capability to ever love someone.

"I think I am going to go lie down for a while, you 'party' without me, dude." I walk past Shiro, leaving him alone on the large ship as I head to our shared sleeping quarters.

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

**Lance's POV//**

 

I stand on my bedroom balcony, resting my head on top off my arm as I gaze upon the stars. Whenever I had a lot on my mind, my Mother; Leona would sit with me under the stars, telling me the stories of all the constellations. Its been a long time since I've scanned the sky for those constellations, but I still come out every night to wash out my worried thoughts.

A flash of light catches the corner of my eye.  I squint my eyes to focus on the bright star above me to realize that its nowhere near a 'star'.

"They're almost here." I whisper to myself as I focus my attention solely on the craft that has entered our atmosphere. By the time I open my eyes tomorrow, my whole world is going to change. I don't know how, more like _if_   I am going to be able to except _it_ ; except change. 

 

**. . . . . . . .**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note// Hello guys, and congrats on making it to Chapter Two! I am sorry if this chapter isn't as great, it was meant to be more of a filler between Chapter One and Three. Plus, it was 1:01AM when I wrote this, so I was a little tired. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying my story, and if you have any comments, ideas, or friendly criticism, I would love to hear it!  
> <3 Addie  
> Word Count: 1777


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith arrives in Altea and lets just say his first impression could have gone better.

**Lance's POV//**

I rest my head against my feathered pillow fiddling with my fingers anxiously. Coran, Coran, our local Gorgeous Mustached Man came by my room just few ticks ago informing me that Father wanted me up before _they_ get here. I sigh and turn onto my side and look out one of my large windows, focusing on the dark purple object coming our direction.

_They're almost here._

My sleep-deprived body slowly gets out of bed and drags towards my bathroom. I greet myself at the large mirror before I reach into my drawers and grab out all my facial products. Face cream, consealer, moisturizer(s), acne removers, and a small pair of tweezers. _What!? I'm not some wild animal._

I finish applying all the produces and reach for the set of tweezers. This, right here, has to be my least favorite thing of all...but what needs to be done, is gotta get done.

"1...2... _fuck it_ ," the metallic prongs latch onto a single strand of hair and forcefully pull it out of my skin. "AGH!" I shriek in vein as I rub my eyebrow. I let out a slow sigh before I quickly pull out the last menacing follicle of hair.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

I walk into the throne room with a yawn as I stretch my arms behind my back. I scratch the back of my neck as I wave to everybody already in the room. "Morning," I say groggly as I slowly sit down in my throne.

"ABOUT GODDAMN TIME, LANCE!" Allura says irritably as she slams her palm onto the armrest of my chair. "See Father, Lance is no where near capable of ruling Altea! He has the universe's laziest ass!"

"Allura, please watch your mouth, a princess should not speak like that." King Alfor says, rubbing the bridge of his nose, trying to avoid his daughters last comment.

I place my hand against my chest and gasp in a lung full of air, "Hurt-ful!" I say as I wipe away a fake tear. "How dare you take to Altea's next great leader like that!" I playfully punch Allura in the arm.

To be honest, _King_ has never been one of those things I've dreamed of. Sure, it would be awesome, but I'm good with just been the 'universe's laziest ass'. I lightly laugh at the thought of my actually being called; King Lance. _That has such a weird ring to it._

I start to drift off into my thoughts of being king one day. Image me sitting at the head of the table during a meeting with the universe's greatest rulers, all the balls that I would actually have to _attend_ (not that I don't sneak off by myself during such parties - _pfft! Why would you think that?!)._

I am pulled from my thoughts as the large silver doors slide open to reveal an exhausted Coran, "King...Alfor," Coran begins, trying to catch his breath. "The...Blade has...l-landed. Two of our soldiers are going to great them, along with Pidge, she will be giving them their things." Coran finishes his rambling by slicking his hair back.

"Thank you, Coran." Father nodded, sending Coran on his way, silence echoed through the cavernous room for just a tick before he set his eyesight on the two of us, "I want you to be on our best behavior. They are here to help, and nothing less," My sister and I both nod in agreement as he looks towards the doors once more. "You got that, Lance?"

Allura gives out a quiet snicker as I let me jaw drop to the floor. "Y-yup." I say as I cross my arms against my chest, hurt. _Singling me out, thanks Father._

 

**. . . . . . . . . .**

 

**Keith's POV//**

The select few of us wait in silence for the Altea guards to meet us at our base. My ears slightly twitch as Shiro and I wait for an Altean named; Pidge (or was it Pidgeon?) to come get us.

"Hey," a light nudge to my shoulder draws my attention away from the silence, "your ears are twitching again. Is there something on your mind, Keith?"

I can feel my face burn with embarressment as my ears slowly fall back along my neck. "N-nothing,"  I reply looking down at my feet. Although I am not directly looking at Shiro, I can feel his eyes looking at my in curiosity, "Fine, you win." I pause to look up towards Shiro, "It's just, I don't feel comfortable with the whole idea of being someone's guard, especially someone _that_ important." I gesture my right hand towards the towering Castle of Lions that's perched of the hill above us. "I-I don't know if I am capable of it, I mean, I'm just a fighter pilot."

Shiro places his bionic hand on my shoulder, and gently squeezes it, "A fighter pilot who was had to pilot his unit through battles countless of times. If you can safely bring back 100 soldiers to the base, I don't see you having any trouble keeping three Alteans safe." I give him a smile and mentally thank him for his Dad talk. He gives me a light punch to the shoulder in return, "That's what friends are for."

I light laugh escapes my mouth, "You and your 'dad' lectures," With that Shiro gives me an eyebrow and mouths my comment to himself. Before I could explain, a young Altean walks up towards our small group confidently as if she wasn't face to face with a bunch of men from her enemy species.

"Hello everyone, the names Pidge." this Pidge character pauses, thinking that she will get a reply from us, but gets nothing (we aren't the best at welcoming new people). "Anywayyy, I am here to retrieve the following soldiers; Pedro, Lux, Shirogane, Raxxis, andddd Kogane."  The young Altean looks up from her paper, giving us an eyebrow, "Okayy, since you all seem to be here, you may collect your keycards from Beezar." She then points toward the droid behind her that holds a silver plate of keycards. The five of us slowly walk over to the droid as she continues, "These keycards will give you access to all the Altean technology within the Castle of Lions. Now, please follow me towards the Castle so that you can get your assignments."

 

**. . . . . . . . . .**

 

I sit on my new bed, in my unfamiliar sleeping courters, examining the knife in my hand.

I am the only member of the Blade that has yet to awaken their blade. Even Shiro has successfully awaken his, and he's not even full Galra! _Maybe its just defective_. I look at my refelction in the blade and notice a light crack in my door.

"Hey, Keith," Shiro begins as he fully opens the door. I turn my attention away from my knife and over to Shiro, "I probably should have knocked, but uh, King Alfor's 'right hand man' told me that he wanted to see the both of us."

My ears flatten just a bit as I sigh. "Alright." I grab my keycard just incase and place it  in my satchel, along with my blade as we head out towards the throne room.

 

The Castle of Lions is endless, there are so many different hallways to travel down, so many rooms to enter, but I think the best part of this whole Castle is knowing that there is a training deck just down the hall from my sleeping courters. Midnight training, here I come!

Shiro and I finally reach the doors to the Throne Room after getting lost three times. We ended up walking in circles, and we had to ask directions from a chef named Hunk about five times. I grab my keycard out of my bag and swipe it over the senser activating the doors. As the doors open, we are greated by two Altean guards dressed in white and gold armor ( _thank the stars I don't have to wear that crap)._ The Altean's give us a glare before they allow us to go any further.

Shiro gracefully gets down on one knee, "King Alfor you-" Shiro begins, but pauses to yank me down to the ground with him. My ears perk up when I hear a few snickers that had come from the row of thrones, "King Alfor, you wished to see us?"

I raise my vision towards the King to see his own eyes looking down at me. emotionless as he examines ever inch of my being. "As Zarkon's rise of power has gotten stronger, I have asked the Blade of Marmora for their best soldiers to watch over, and keep my heirs safe," He takes a moment to look over towards one of the two heirs, "My daughter, Sergant Takashi Shirogane is willing to give up his life to protect you from any threat of danger."

Shiro slowly stands and bows without taking his gaze off the Princess, "You have nothing to worry about Princess." Allura gives him a small smile as she reads over Shiro's being, but focuses on one thing; his arm. The fearful look the Princess gives Shiro sends tingles down both of our spines. "I won't hurt you Princess, I won't let _anything_ harm you."

King Alfor looks takes his gaze off Shiro and eyes me again, "My Son, Keith Kogane; 2nd Ranked Fighter Pilot of the Blade of Marmora will be at your side at all times to protect and keep you in check." _Keep him in check, **keep him in check?!**_

"Keep me 'in check'? What are you implying Father?!" The Prince comfronts his father without taking his blue gaze off of me. Another shiver goes down my spine, as he gives me a cold, blank stare.

"You heard me. If you are going to be the next lead of Altea, you need to learn disapline. I am hoping this Galra may teach you some of that." King Alfor replies irritably.

"Pfft, a 'Galra' teaching me, _disapline_? Father, do you not know what that _beast_ has done, he's taken thousands of innocent lives?!" The Prince points directly at me with a glare upon his face. I give him a glare as I bare my teeth, sending my ears back involuntarily.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU ACCUSE _ME_ OF BEING BEAST!" My rage took over, activating my defensive mecanisim. I can feel the burning under my skin as it turns from pale to a shade of purple. I can see the fear that has struck everyone in the room, I can even see it radiating across Shiro's face. "WHAT'S THE MATTER? YOU FEAR ME BECAUSE I LOOK LIKE _THIS?_ MAYBE THE PRINCE IS RIGHT, MAYBE I SHOULDN'T BE HIS FUCKING GUARD. I CAN CLEARLY SEE THAT I AM NOT WELCOME."

"Keith, calm down!" A soft voice tries to pull me out of my rage, but it doesn't work. I take another look at the Prince and give him a deadly glare before storming out of the throne room.

 

**. . . . . . . . . .**

 

I sit on my bed once more, looking at the refelection of the blade. _I fucked up._ My ears flatted as I fell on my back, taking my eyes off the blade and towards the ceiling. I close my eyes and replay the scene that took place just a tick ago. The look the Prince gave me was just enough to put me on edge, and I feel off the cliff when his words hit me.

I understand his thinking, they have every right to hate my race, but that doesn't mean I am anything like the _others._ Instead of fight on Zarkon's side, I have devoted my entire life towards taking away his power. I just wish people saw that.

Out of nowhere, a knock on my bedroom door erupts the silence and my thoughts, "Um, Kogane," Oh stars, I really did fuck up back there. I slowly get up from my laying position and anxiously head towards the door, readying myself for any sort of punishment.

As the door opens, my eyes fall on a lightly tanned face. I give another glare before shutting the door on him.

Another knock.

"Look, Kogane. I am sorry about what happened back there. I should never had said any of that shit. I just, I-"

I irritabely open the door, "you just _what,_ don't trust me because I am _Galra?_ " I take a short pause when I notice the Prince's mouth open to say something, but he hesitantly closes it as he takes his gaze off me. "No, no, I understand, I mean, why would a boy trust a Galra like _me_ that has spent every **fucking** minute of his **goddamn** life fighting to take down Zarkon?" I say as I jab my finger to his chest. I can see in his eyes that he is taken back by what I said, but I can also see a hint of fear, and guilt build up in his blue eyes. "I know when I am not welcomed, and with one word I can be out of your hair, because truthfully I didn't want to give up being a Paladin of Voltron to come and be your _servant._ So please, just save some the both of us some trouble and tell me to leave."

"Woah, woah, back it up. Paladin of Voltron?"

_Are you quiznaking serious? After all that, that's what his pretty mouth says?_

"You were seriously training to become a Paladin of Voltron?"

_Didn't I just say that?_

"Where you already chosen? Do you have the mark?"

 _Oh my stars, does this guy like to run his mouth or what._ I can feel my rage fading away with the slight tingling of my skin. "Yes, yes, and yes. I've been training all my life to become a Paladin. When I was just a child, the red lion chose me." I grab my right sleeve to reveal the two rings around my bicep, indicating that Red was mine.

The Prince's jaw drops at the sight of my marking, and without hesitation reaches down towards his right leg, "I was chosen too, at a young age." He rolls his pant leg up to show my his double ringed marking on his calf. "Blue chose my when I was thirteen, though, I never really started training for it. I just thought it would come naturally, ya know?"

"So your saying, the Blue Lion chose you, but you haven't done anything to strength the bond between you and it?" I ask him in shock.

"Um, no. I just though that when the time come it would be like _wapow!_ I can fight and pilot a giant robot cat!" The boy says punching the air between us.

"No offence, but, you're an idiot." I say sarcastically.

The boy motions his hand towards his chest as if I seriously offended him, _woops._ "Wow, and I thought we were having a bonding moment, but man you cut me deep." I give out a small laugh as I watch him wipe a fake tear from his lightly burnt skin. "The names Lance." The Prince says as he holds his hand out for my to shake it.

"Keith." I say as I take his hand.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note// Okay, to be honest I am kind of shocked on how this chapter went. It was definitely not my plan, but whatever! Let me know what you think about this chapter, your reactions, critique, ideas, because I would really like to know if you guys what me to rewrite this or not (I wouldn't mind). But again, sorry that I was late on updating, but I hope I can be a little more consistent with the updates from now on. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> <3 Addie  
> Word Count: 2586  
> ^^ WoW I got out of the 1,000! Didn't mean for it to be that long!


End file.
